PRETZEL
by Looney Malfoy09
Summary: Sí, bien. La chica se iba, fin del problema. Podía irse tranquilamente a su sala común, llegar a su habitación, darse una tranquila ducha, acostarse y olvidar todo aquel loco embrollo con la castaña. Mientras que la sabelotodo iba por ahí en busca del primer alumno idiota que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle cómo ser flexible… —Maldito sea Merlín…¡Granger! ¡Detente ahí! -DM&HG-


_Mi eterno agradecimiento a **Cristy1994** por haber beteado y dar su toque especial este OS._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **PRETZEL**

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo del séptimo piso, una noche más había estado en la sala de los menesteres, parado frente al armario evanescente. Por varias horas había intentado encontrar una solución para repararlo, incluso se había perdido el partido de Quidditch, y como era común desde semanas atrás, no había encontrada nada.

Entre su incompetencia al reparar un artefacto mágico, su fallido intento de asesinar a uno de los magos más grandes de la historia y las constantes amenazas del señor tenebroso hacia su familia, él ya no tenía vida. Era como un inferí patético e inútil, que solo seguía ordenes de su creador o, en este caso, de su verdugo.

Incluso los amigos del rubio habían notado el cambio… ya no participaba en conversaciones en el gran comedor ni compartía tiempo con ellos en la sala común, aunque tal vez la situación más reveladora era que ya no molestaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione Granger... su objetivo de burlas favorito.

Y hablando de cierta castaña… Draco pudo distinguir su figura al final del pasillo. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados, daba giros sobre sí misma, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y si no hubiese distinguido ya ese enjambre castaño que ella se empeñaba en decir que era cabello, hubiera jurado que se trataba de Lunática Lovegood en una de sus extrañas andadas.

Estuvo tentado en dar la vuelta e ignorar a la chica pero no había otro camino para llegar a las escaleras que descendían hacia las mazmorras.

—Sangre sucia… estás en mi camino, muévete —Draco intento plasmar en su tono de voz todo el desprecio que sentía por la chica, como siempre había hecho, pero ya ni eso se sentía normal.

La chica detuvo sus giros al instante que escuchó esa voz que por años la había atormentado, dejando los brazos extendidos, uno más arriba que el otro. Le miró de arriba abajo antes de ladear la cabeza y dibujar una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

—Draco Malfoy —Hermione puso énfasis al pronunciar su apellido alargando el sonido de las vocales. Su voz sonó en una melodía aguardentosa, su dicción era mala al pronunciar la r y parecía que no tenía control del volumen de su voz… señales propias de alguien que ha ingerido grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Al escucharla, el rubio puso más atención en sus ojos, los cuales lucían vidriosos y con las pupilas dilatadas, comprobando así que, en efecto, Granger estaba completamente ebria.

—Mira nada más, pero si la insufrible sabelotodo esta borracha… —casi se le escapa una risa ante la situación, no todos los días se podía ver a la "prefecta perfecta" de Gryffindor dando aquel espectáculo—. Que diría la vieja McGonagall si te…

—Shhhhh… ellos no pueden enterarse —el rubio abrió mucho los ojos cuando Granger puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, callándolo así. Jamás en su vida Draco había estado tan cerca de la castaña y mucho menos se habían tocado. La apartó bruscamente.

—Lárgate a tu sala común, Granger —tal vez en otra ocasión se hubiese aprovechado del estado de la sabelotodo para hacerle pasar vergüenza frente a otros alumnos, o simplemente la hubiera acusado con algún profesor para que le quitaran puntos a su casa, pero no esa noche.

—¡NO! —la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras pegaba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, fruncía el ceño y hacia un mohín con la boca. Como si en vez de tener 17 años tuviese solo 3—. Es que no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando aquellas palabras, no tenía claro por qué lo había hecho. En su mente resonaba un claro y arrogante "Largo"… Exactamente lo que debería haber salido de sus labios en vez de aquella pregunta.

—Es que Ron está ahí… —dejó caer sus brazos en signo de derrota y su antes mohín de enojo se convirtió en un ridículo puchero de tristeza.

—Eh…sí, eso imagino… dado que la comadreja también es un maldito Gryffindor.

—¡No! Tú no lo entiendes… Él está allí con Lavender Brown ¡LAVENDER BROWN!... Be-san-do-se —dijo lo último como si de un secreto se tratase, uno asqueroso por cierto.

Draco miró a la chica y tuvo que contener una mueca que escondía perfectamente una risa… así que todo aquello era por Weasley. Era realmente patético observar todo aquello pero bastante obvio a decir verdad. Todo Hogwarts sabía que Granger estaba colada por la comadreja… todos excepto la misma comadreja, por supuesto.

Jamás había entendido por qué Granger se había interesado por Weasley, no es que le hubiese dedicado mucho de su tiempo a pensar en ello, desde luego no varias noches antes de dormir. El caso era que si Granger se hubiese enamorado de Cara-rajada tal vez tendría más sentido, tampoco era que fuera mucho menos idiota que Weasley y desde luego no pensaba que Granger pudiera aspirar a mucho más en cuanto a una pareja se tratase. No con ese cabello indomable, ese color de ojos tan ordinario y esa figura tan poco agraciada. Era cierto que ya no tenía los dientes de castor con los que la había conocido y que desde el baile de navidad de cuarto año a la chica se le notaba algo diferente, más... ¿Chica? Bueno antes del baile, él jamás había visto a Granger como una mujer, más bien era un ser amorfo.

Pero con todo y eso, muy a su pesar, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había tenido que admitir, no en voz alta claro está, que Granger era inteligente. Demasiado inteligente como para terminar enredada en una relación con Weasley, aunque considerando su estado actual y las razones que lo provocaron podía replantearse el poner en duda la inteligencia de la Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué él querría estar con alguien como Lavender? —los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a la chica hablar, percatándose de que parecía, una vez más, triste. La palabra "PATETICO" aparecía una y otra a vez en su mente.

—He oído que es bastante… Flexible —y era cierto. Él no lo había comprobado, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero Brown tenía cierta reputación en el sector masculino de Slytherin—. Y muy accesible.

—Yo soy flexible —contestó Hermione después de un rato de observar al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de entender a que se refería.

—¿Ah, sí? —el Slytherin enarcó una ceja con la burla completamente pintada en su cara.

—Sí, mi mamá me obligó a tomar clases de gimnasia cuando era niña… puedo doblarme como un pretzel, mira —la castaña estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, uniendo sus manos, y dobló su columna hacia atrás para tratar de introducir un pie en el arco que había formado con sus brazos.

Draco, que miraba sorprendido los ridículos movimientos de la muchacha, volteó a ambos lados antes de echarse a reír. Toda aquella situación lo superaba, y sabía que, en el caso de que lo contara algún día, nadie le creería.

—En la cama, Granger —por fin pudo hablar mientras se ponía las manos en el abdomen, que empezaba a dolerle de tanta risa.

—Oh…

—Dudo mucho que tengas ese tipo de experiencia, sabelotodo —le acusó.

—¡TÚ PODRÍAS ENSEÑARME! —la risa del rubio se cortó al instante. Miró a la chica, que lo observaba con una emoción contenida ante lo que acababa de proponer.

—Bueno, yo me largo… —Draco empezó a caminar, convencido de que había sido suficiente distracción por hoy, pero su andar fue interrumpido cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano, evitando que siguiera avanzando.—¡No puedes irte! ¡Debes enseñarme cómo ser flexible en la cama, Draco Malfoy! —justo en el momento que Hermione gritaba aquello, un grupo de alumnos apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Draco no supo si fue porque no quería que le relacionaran con Granger en un pasillo oscuro y la frase "en la cama" envolviéndolos o porque aquella era la primera vez que había reído genuinamente desde que su padre había ido a Azkaban y su subconsciente se negaba a que aquella noche terminara.

Empujó a la chica detrás de la armadura más cercana, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y tapando su boca con una mano para que no fueran descubiertos por el grupo que se había detenido a mirar a todos lados tratando de averiguar de dónde había venido aquel grito. Una vez que comprobó que los alumnos se habían ido, miró de nuevo a la castaña, que lo observaba de una forma demasiado anhelante

—¿Por qué eres tan guapo, Malfoy? Un cabrón, sí, pero guapo —dijo la chica inmediatamente después de que Draco quitara la mano de su boca. Ella tocó su cara torpemente, apretando sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos. El chico le apartó las manos con un ligero manotazo, al cual Hermione respondió con una tonta risita —serías más lindo si no fueras tan gruñón.

—Lo que tú digas, rata de biblioteca… ahora a tu sala común… Camina —ordenó.

—Aunque ese aire arrogante y prepotente tuyo es lo que lo que te hace jodidamente sexy… —la chica mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba de arriba abajo al rubio.

—Joder…y pensar que nadie me creerá jamás esto —una vez más, el chico empezó a reírse de Granger.

—Una vez me imagine cómo se sentiría pasar mi lengua por tu abdomen… —y otra vez, la risa se le cortó de golpe cuando escuchó aquello—. Escuché a una chica de Ravenclaw decir que tenías el abdomen muy bien marcado… ¿Puedo verlo? —los ojos de Hermione brillaban de emoción.

—No Granger, no puedes verlo —Draco empezó a exasperarse. Ya no le estaba pareciendo tan divertida aquella situación. Muchas imágenes indecorosas empezaban a instalarse en su mente, y por su salud mental tenía que detenerlas.

—Es que tú no quieres hacer nada de lo que yo propongo… ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?

—Tengo una idea —Draco vio como la chica sonreía, esperando una propuesta que implicara pasar tiempo juntos, ignorando por completo el sarcasmo en su voz—. Tú te irás a tu sala común y yo seguiré mi camino como si esto nunca hubiera pasado… ¿Vale?

—¿Qué? —la sonrisa de la Gryffindor desapareció—. Que tramposo. Eso no es divertido.

—Qué lastima, ahora camina —Draco tomó el brazo de la chica para que empezara a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Suéltame —la chica se zafó de su agarre de un tirón brusco—. Tú ve a tu sala común, yo iré a buscar a alguien que sí quiera ayudarme a ser flexible —empezó a caminar dando pequeños tumbos cada dos o tres pasos, y el rubio la observó alejarse unos pocos metros

—Bien…

Sí, bien. La chica se iba, fin del problema. Podía irse tranquilamente a su sala común, llegar a su habitación, darse una tranquila ducha, acostarse y olvidar todo aquel loco embrollo con la castaña. Mientras que la sabelotodo iba por ahí en busca del primer alumno idiota que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle cómo ser flexible…

—Maldito sea Merlín… —susurró antes de dar grandes zancadas para ir detrás de la chica—. ¡Granger! ¡Detente ahí!

Llevaban cerca de una hora recorriendo pasillos en una de las torres, Hermione iba colgada del brazo del rubio, recargando casi todo su peso sobre él. Hacía más de cuarenta minutos que Draco se había rendido al tratar de apartar a la chica de él… cuando lo hacía, a la Gryffindor le daba por danzar y girar chocando con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su paso como armaduras o cuadros que despertaban enojados por el alboroto, causando así más ruido del que era conveniente si no querían ser descubiertos, así que opto por dejar que la chica caminara tomada de su brazo.

—Granger, no puedo creer que no recuerdes cómo llegar a tu sala común —le miró acusadoramente y la castaña sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se reía.

—Oye, tengo una idea…

—No.

—Pero esta sí te gustará, lo juro.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir que lo dudaba, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que le desagradaran del todo las locas peticiones de la sabelotodo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, como no has querido hacer nada de lo que yo propongo… —la chica le dirigió una mirada acusadora y el rubio sólo rodó los ojos—. Creo que tal vez te interese ayudarme a darle su merecido a Ron.

—¿Por besar a Brown y no a ti?

—No, por idiota.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo puedo ayudarte?

—Que eres un cabrón narcisista y ruin, experto en hacerle la vida imposible a él, a Harry… y a mí —el chico alzó la ceja, levemente divertido. Granger había llegado a esa etapa de embriaguez donde dices absolutamente todo lo que piensas.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—¿Entonces me ayudas?

—Tal vez…

—¡Oh, mira! Ese es el retrato de la Dama Gorda —Draco fue interrumpido cuando la chica gritó de emoción al encontrar por fin su sala común, y no le gustó para nada el vacío que sintió en su estómago cuando comprendió que el recorrido había llegado a su fin.

—Bien, pues entra ya… Salazar me libre de tener que pasar otra hora contigo… anda…—el chico hizo ademán con la mano, indicándole a la chica que avanzara.

Granger se tambaleó cuando intentó ponerse frente a él para despedirse, terminando colgada de su cuello para no caerse mientras que por reflejo Draco la tomaba de la cintura.

—Gracias Draco Malfoy… has sido muy amable esta noche —y sin que el rubio lo viera venir, la chica estampó sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso que duró menos de tres segundos.

Draco vio como la chica se metía por la puerta del retrato de la Dama gorda, despreocupada, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera tan normal como respirar, como si no alterara el orden natural de las cosas.

Y esa noche, Draco Malfoy no solo volvió a sonreír, esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había soñado con marcas tenebrosas ni rayos verdes impactando en su pecho, esa noche soñó con labios suaves, cabellos castaños y pretzel, muchos pretzel.

Hermione despertó de golpe sobre su cama después de que Ginny le hubiese echado un poco de agua fría para hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Ginny! No me lo vas a creer, he tenido el sueño más loco de mi vida… —la castaña habló mientras tomaba el vaso con liquido verdoso que Ginny le extendía.

—Pues con lo borracha que te pusiste anoche, sí que te lo puedo creer —Ginny le miraba reprobatoriamente—. Ni siquiera sé por qué aceptaste probar el nuevo licor que enviaron mis hermanos.

—Ni yo lo sé —dijo, mientras intentaba recordar todos los hechos de la noche anterior—. ¿Qué es esto?

—"El antídoto"… anoche, después de que por fin llegaras a la habitación, les escribí para reclamarles… ¡Tres tragos! ¡Tres tragos bastaron para que te pusieras así! —Hermione escuchaba a la pelirroja mientras se empinaba el vaso. La cabeza le dolía horrores—. Les he dicho que si sufrías alguna consecuencia por lo que habías ingerido, hablaría seriamente con mamá sobre esto. Al parecer esa amenaza surtió efecto, pues enviaron amablemente esta poción a primera hora.

—Gracias Ginny.

—Por nada, ahora vístete, hay que bajar a desayunar…

La sola mención de comida hizo que a Hermione se le revolviera el estómago, pero aun así acompañó a sus amigos a desayunar.

Salió minutos después del gran comedor, acompañada de Harry y Ron, éste último quejándose de la repentina urticaria que no dejaba de producirle comezón desde que salió de torre de Gryffindor.

—Buenos días, Granger… —Una voz muy conocida le llamó desde atrás—. ¿Que tal el desayuno? El mío ha estado delicioso… sobre todo los pretzel.

El chico no esperó respuesta, miró a la castaña con esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica de él antes de entrar al aula de Pociones. Los tres Gryffindor se quedaron mirando al rubio, Ron molesto porque se dirigió a Hermione, Harry con cara de no haber entendido nada, y Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras muchas imágenes de la noche anterior llegaban a su cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese hurón desteñido hoy? —preguntó el pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de Hermione, que pudo observar horrorizada cómo enormes granos rojos empezaban a formarse en toda la cara de Ron.

—Oh, Oh... —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este loco fic, que salio de una noche de insomnio, espero que le gustara y si es así por favor dejar un review con su opinión y pónganlo en FAV.**

 **Recomendaciones:**

 **Bueno, pues la linda chica que ha editado este Fic tiene dos historias que me encantan y esta traduciendo un fic muy bueno al español. Si no se han pasado por alguna de sus historias les dejo los nombres de algunas aquí abajo.**

 ***MI ESTÚPIDA GRANGER.**

 ***LAS CONDICIONES DE GRANGER.**

 ***EL JUEGO MUGGLE. _(Traducción)_**


End file.
